Storm's Struggle
by Lady Fox1
Summary: What happens when a friend of Race, Blink, and Mush comes back to New York on the run from her father and her past? What happens when she has a run in with Spot Conlon? Will she fight or will the struggle break her strong will? Read and find out.
1. THE RETURN

Storm was about 5 feet 10 inches with dark brown hair down to her waist. Her eyes were what gave her her nickname though. When she was six and her mother had died she had to raise her year younger brother Collin. At the age of 7 she had become a newsie in Manhattan with 3 boys her age. One named Racetrack, another Mush, and the third was Kid Blink. Now where was her father? Why he had left her mother when Collin was born. So 4 friends sold newspapers together as a family none of them had.  
  
Storm had loved her life of being a free newsie in New York but all good things must come to an end. One day after Storm had turned 14 her father had came to take her away. She had tried to fight the man but he, in the end, had won. But that was of no matter now. She had come back to find her old life the one she had longed for since she had left.  
  
She had been walking down the streets of Manhattan in the twilight of sunset, when she heard a sickening crack that only came from breaking bones. She turned toward the alley from where that noise had come from to see three grown men beating on a boy of about 10 years old. She didn't even think as she ran into the alley and attempted to break up the fight. But soon she wounded up in the fight herself. Now if she had been fully rested she might have fought the men off better but a week on a train weakens you. She found herself on her knees with her arm being pinned behind her. The man pulled her arm upwards and Storm let out a blood-chilling scream. The last thing she saw were two boys standing over her. "Race," she whispered and then fainted. 


	2. HELLO AGAIN

Give me time to write. This is my first FF and I go through major writer's block. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Storm awoke she was aware of two things: the cold alley floor had become a soft bed and that her arm hurt like hell.  
  
"Where .. Where am I?" she whispered as she sat up in the bed.  
  
"It is you," the voice of a little Italian boy sitting on the chair next to the bed said as he put out his cigar.  
  
"Heya Race," she said smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, where are ya, huh?" he asked looking around him. "Take a guess."  
  
Storm followed his eyes and looked around the room full of bunk beds and clothes on the floor.  
  
"Home," she stated.  
  
"Coise," Race said smiling.  
  
"Will ya stop bothering the goil, Race," a new voice called. Storm had never heard this voice before, nor had she seen the boy who it belonged to.  
  
As he spoke the words a boy a few inches taller than Storm stepped forward. He had sandy blond hair and steel gray eyes. He carried a gold tipped cane and a slingshot in his pocket. Suddenly Storm remembered him as the other boy who had been with Race. In his hand he carried a basin of water and a clean rage.  
  
"Who are you?" Storm asked staring coldly at the boy as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Spot Conlon, leadah o' Brooklyn," he stated as he dipped the rag in the water. "Now hold still, this might sting," he added pressing the cloth to Storm's forehead.  
  
Storm flinched d a little as the water-downed cloth hit what was obviously a large cut on her forehead.  
  
Just as the cold water was lulling Storm into a deep sleep, the door to the bunk room opened and in came a tall blond haired blue eyed boy with a shorter brown curly hair and brown eyes that looked overly sad and depressed.  
  
"Well, if it ain't Kid Blink and Mush," Strom said smirking at her old friends.  
  
Kid Blink, named for his one-eyed patched face, and Mush, for his oatmeal skin, ran the rest of the way to Storm's bed and enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Guys," she squeaked a moment later. "Guys, I just got soaked if you don't mind."  
  
The guys quickly stepped back and just stared at the 16-year-old girl sitting up in the bed.  
  
"So, Blink how's the eye?" Storm asked looking up at her friend.  
  
"Comes and goes," the boy replied sadly.  
  
"Quelli con gli occhi non vede sempre. Quelli senza manca la bellezza della Terra. Ma lei può vedere entrambi il Heven e l'Inferno, e nei suoi occhi vedo un uomo ed un Dio come bene," Storm said in Italian. "What did she say?" Spot asked as he made room for Mush and Blink to sit done. "She said," Race started. 


	3. KELLY

Chapter 3! Here we go! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dose with eyes don't always see. Dose widout miss Earth's beauty. But youse can see both Heaven and 'ell, and in your eyes I see a man and a God as well," Blink answered before Race could finish.  
  
"Well, if youse done wid da reunion, I'se gonna get Jack," Race said as he stood up to leave.  
  
"So," Mush said as the room went into silence.  
  
"Speak, Mush," Storm commanded.  
  
"Well, is ya back ta stay?" Mush asked looking into Storm's gray-green-blue eyes.  
  
"I guess," Storm said looking at her hands in her lap. "I kinda just-"  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't Princess Storm 'ere again," a familiar voice called from the door way to the bunkroom.  
  
"Burn in Hell, Kelly!" Storm called to the other side of the room.  
  
"Only if youse come wid me," Jack Kelly said as he walked toward the girl.  
  
"Drop dead, FRANCIS," Storm said stretching Jack's birth name.  
  
Spot was ready to die from shock. No one, on one ever talked like that to Jack Kelly, Leader of Manhattan, and got away with it, let alone call him Francis. If that had been Spot he would have soaked the girl then and there. That's when Spot turned to Storm and saw the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Youse never gonna forgive me is ya?" Jack asked as he sat in the chair Race had just been sitting in.  
  
"It ain't you, it's me," Storm said bowing her head.  
  
Spot took that opportunity to speak up.  
  
"Awight guys, out! Youse disturbin' me patient!" Spot said in a voice that commanded immediate action.  
  
The four boys didn't have to be told twice as they hustled out, Blink and Mush stopping only to hug Storm before leaving.  
  
"Thanx," Storm whispered as she dropped against her pillows.  
  
"No problem," Spot said as he dipped the rag back into the water and dabbed it on her forehead again. "So what was ya doin' fightin' dose guys?"  
  
"Well, I saw dis kid getting' knocked around and I figured dat I'se might as well help 'im out," Storm sighed. "At least he got away."  
  
"Dat was brave," Spot said, impressed, which was unusual for the Brooklyn Leader.  
  
"Thanx," Storm whispered as she let her eyes close.  
  
"Youse can sleep, I'se gonna make sure dey leave ya be," Spot said as the girl snuggled into the pillows and allowed a deep black sleep to engulf her.  
  
"G'night," was the last thing she heard. 


	4. ANNA?

Chapter 4  
  
I'm gonna do this now since I've forgotten, Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Newsies, just Storm and the plot.  
  
When Storm awoke it was to find the bunkroom being lit with the first rays of sunlight. Storm took a moment to look out the window; sunny and cool. The perfect spring day and Strom hated it. That's one reason she was given her name. She loved a good storm.  
  
But now she looked around. The sight she saw almost made her laugh, but she just smiled. One the chair beside the bed sat Race, sound asleep with an unlit cigar in his mouth. On the bed to her right slept a fully clothed Mush. On the bed to her left laid a shirtless Spot, and from the looks of the hand hanging in her face off the side of the top of her bunk, slept Kid Blink.  
  
Storm sat up in the bed and tossed the covers off. Her right arm didn't hurt as much as before and she felt the cut on her head, it was scabbing over. She made her way through the clothes and sticks and shoes to the washroom to she just how bad she looked.  
  
The mirror didn't lie. He cream shirt was stained with blood and mud. Her pants were ripped on the leg from the forced fall. The cut on her forehead was about an inch or two long and not very deep. Her left eye was a little swollen and black. Her hair was mud caked and knotted.  
  
"Well, ain't I a beauty?" Storm muttered.  
  
She looked out the window. She had about 2 hours before the guys would be up. It gave her plenty of time to wash up, and she could always swipe some one's spare clothes.  
  
"Storm?" a voice whispered.  
  
"Race? Why youse up?" she asked turning to face her old friend.  
  
He set some clothes on the sink edge. "I'se thought youse might need dese," he said smiling.  
  
"Thanx," Storm said as he turned and walked out.  
  
"See ya when youse done," Race said.  
  
"See ya," Strom said and set to work bathing, washing hair and clothes, and bandaging wounds.  
  
"Finally," Storm breathed as she walked out of the washroom to see the whole bunkroom alive and moving, somewhat slowly.  
  
"Well, how ya been Anna?" a voice behind her asked. Strom turned to face the speaker. It was.. 


	5. SKITTERY

Chapter 5  
"Michael?" Storm breathed.  
  
In a few seconds the girl was wrapped in a hug by the tall brown haired boy as he hugged her tight.  
  
"Skittery? How do youse know Storm?" Race asked completely confused.  
  
Strom looked at Skittery with puzzlement written in her eyes.  
  
"Don't ask," was all he said then he turned to answer Race. "You see afore I'se was a newsie me and Anna, sorry Storm, had met in California where her faddah lived."  
  
"Michael was me only friend in Cali.," Strom explained.  
  
"So dat explains da goil youse was always talking, bout," Mush said.  
  
"Yep," Skittery said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Look, Skittery," Storm said stressing his newsie name, "I'se gotts ta sell, meet me for lunch?"  
  
"Tibby's at noon," Skittery answered and kissed Storm forehead and walked out.  
  
Storm looked around the room and noticed every eye was one her.  
  
"Show's ovah folks," she said and the boys went back to their morning activities.  
  
"So, Storm, who's youse gonna sell wid?" Race asked smiling broadly.  
  
"I don't know Race," Storm said. "Know where I'se can find a gentleman?"  
  
"Why Miss I'se has solved youse problem," Blink said stepping forward acting like some rich snob.  
  
"No, Miss, allow me," Mush said pushing Blink aside.  
  
"Now, youse ain't gonna fight ovah lil' ole is ya?" Storm said smiling as the boys started arguing.  
  
"Pleahs, Miss, if youse'll allow me," Race said extending his arm.  
  
"Strom giggled and took the arm and she and Race made it to the street before Mush and Blink had noticed.  
  
I'se gotts a feeling today's gonna be nice, Storm thought as they walked to the Distribution Center. 


	6. MUSH'S MISTAKE

Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong Spot?" Jack asked as he and Spot walked around Manhattan selling their papes.  
  
"Whatcha ya mean?" Spot asked looking at Jack.  
  
"Youse only get 50 papes taday, youse sellin' in me territory, and youse ain't said a whole sentence all day 'cept when ya shoutin' headlines," Jack stated.  
  
"Well, I'se gotts thing on me mind," Spot replied defensively.  
  
"Whateva," Jack mumbled and he let the subject drop.  
  
"Dere," Spot said as he sold his last pape a few minutes later. "Done yet, Kelly?"  
  
"Yep," Jack said as he walked over to Spot. "Tibby's?"  
  
"Sure," Spot answered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the boys walked to Tibby's Storm and Race were selling the last of their papes in Central Park.  
  
"Come ta da races wid me River?" Race asked as they sold their last pape each.  
  
"Can't. 'S almost noon," Storm reminded him.  
  
"Right," Race said and he and Storm walked to Tibby's together as he told her the strike story.  
  
"So dat's everything," Race concluded.  
  
"Well, I neva thought Kelly would stay for a goil," Storm said as they walked into the small diner.  
  
"Youse late," Skittery called from one side of the diner.  
  
"Put a lid on it, Skit," Storm replied as she walked over to him. "What's youse problem?"  
  
"Youse ain't been here in a while, I thought youse mighta been hoit," Skittery said.  
  
"Me? Hoit?" Strom said smiling broadly. "Who soaked ya the day we met?"  
  
"Storm.." Skittery pleaded. "Don't."  
  
"Too late, Skittery," race said as he sat down. "Now Storm tell us wha happened."  
  
"Well," Strom started but Skittery broke in.  
  
"Its nuttin guys," he almost screamed.  
  
"He's right," Strom agreed.  
  
"But..." Mush started.  
  
"Aaron," Strom warned using Mush's real name.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Mush said mockingly.  
  
"Didn't ya muddah teach ya ta respect a goil," Spot called as he walked in.  
  
"Strom ain't a goil, she's Strom," Mush said.  
  
But he soon realized what he said and looked at Strom.  
  
"Storm, I'm..." he never got to finish as Storm stood up and slapped him hard and turned on her heel and ran.  
  
"Storm!!" Skittery called but the girl just ran faster. 


	7. COLLIN

Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Storm!! C'mon back!! Mush didn't mean it!!" Race called as they boys went looking for Storm in Central Park.  
  
"Strom!!" Mush tried, but to avail. "Guys, maybe she'll come back on 'er own."  
  
"I'll keep lookin' for 'er," Spot offered. "Youse gotts ta sell da evenin' edition."  
  
The boys nodded four more gravely than the others, and left to sell the last edition.  
  
"Youse can come out now," Spot said,  
  
"How didja know I was dere?" Strom asked as she jumped down from the large tree.  
  
"When about fifteen grown boys are lookin' for ya, a tree is always da last place dey look," Spot said smiling knowingly.  
  
"And may I'se ask how youse know dat?" Storm inquired.  
  
"When I'se was nine a couple of goons was afta me, so I'se took ta da trees," Spot answered looking down at Strom.  
  
"Whateva," Storm mumbled.  
  
"So, Storm, how didja get youse name?" Spot asked turning the tables.  
  
"When Race and Mush found me and me bruddah Collin, it was durnin' a storm," she answered truthfully.  
  
"I'se didn't know youse had a bruddah," Spot commented.  
  
"Well, he's dead. Has been for six yeahs," Strom said quietly.  
  
"I'se sorry," Spot said as they started walking through the park.  
  
"So am I," she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Ya wanna talk bout it?" Spot asked slowly.  
  
"Well, ya see me and Race and Mush and Blink, we was all friend since before me muddah had died. In a way we all became orphans togedder. Any ways me and Collin didn't have no place ta go, so Race convinced Kloppman ta let us stay wid 'im and sell. Collin was only four so we didn't let 'im sell. One day, a while afta Jack had become a newsie when I'se was ten me, Race , mush and Blink decided ta leave eoily and sell quick cause it was Collin's birthday and we wanted ta surprise 'im," she paused. "We had asked Jack ta kept an eye on 'im but me bruddah was sneaky and got away from jack. He went inta da streets and some guys from Queens went afta 'im," Strom stopped as the tears started flowing.  
  
"What happened?" Spot asked quietly.  
  
"He didn't have a chance! Dere were five full grown guys and they just soaked like it didn't mean nuttin. By da time he screamed and we found 'im no doc could save 'im and all I'se can think is. is." she couldn't say it.  
  
"It's your fault," Spot assisted. Strom only nodded as she bent her head in shame of her silent sobs. "But it's not, Storm. Youse can't blame your self because he ran and youse can't blame Jack for not findin' 'im. What happened, happened, he's safer now any ways," Spot said.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and grabbed her by her shoulders gently. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her face that had once held a light rosy tint was pale and tear - streaked, her stormy blue eyes filled with unshed tears as she thought of the life she had lost, her only brother.  
  
"Don't t'ink of 'im now, he's still wid youse, but he'd want ya ta be happy not always runnin' and cryin'," Spot told her as he stared straight into her eyes.  
  
Storm tried to move her face away from his piercing gaze but he placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her look at him. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"Now, let's try and find Mush so we'se can eddah beat da crap outta 'im or youse can forgive 'im," Spot said as he let her go and started walking away.  
  
"Hey, Spot!" she called as she just stood there looking after him.  
  
"What?" he asked as he turned.  
  
"Thanx again," she answered as she caught up with him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being the first poison I'se could talk ta 'bout Collin, it helped," she said as they started walking out of the park.  
  
"No problem, kid," Spot said smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back and they walked to Tibby's in a happy, comfortable, and friendly silence. 


	8. GOODBYE

Chapter 8  
  
Note: Be prepared to get shocked. The unthinkable is about to happen. "When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Youse ready?" Spot asked as they stopped at the entrance to Tibby's just as the sun started to set.  
  
"I'se guess," Storm answered as she wrung her hands.  
  
"Calm down, 'ight, it's just da guys," Spot reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, but I've neva run away afore dis," she countered.  
  
"Whateva," Spot mumbled as he pushed her into the diner.  
  
"Youse back," Mush said as he saw her.  
  
Strom just ignored him and walked to the back of the diner and sat down at an empty table.  
  
"Mind if I'se join ya, kid?" Spot asked as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I'se do mind," Strom said seriously.  
  
"Oh well," Spot said smirking at her.  
  
"Did anyone eva tell youse dat youse is da most annoyin' guy in da woild?" Strom asked as she looked into his stormy gray eyes.  
  
"I'se tell me self dat every day," Spot said stilling smirking as he ordered a drink.  
  
Storm looked up at the ceiling mumble something that sounded like "why me" and dropped her head to her arms.  
  
"We'se got company," Spot mumbled loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
Storm looked up to see Jack, Skittery, Mush, Race, and Blink heading her way. She dropped her head back to her folded arms.  
  
"Make 'em go away," she pleaded to Spot. "Pleahse?"  
  
Spot nodded and she shut her eyes to the world.  
  
"Storm?" Mush said cautiously.  
  
"Don't bother, Mush," Spot said taking a sip from his drink.  
  
"What doya mean, Spot?" the boy asked starting to get angry that he was being denied the privilege to speak with his friend.  
  
"She don't wanna be bothered wid ya," he said glaring that he was being questioned.  
  
"Well, she can tell me dat," Mush said angrily as he knocked Spot's glass out of his hand.  
  
"Aaron Samuel Myers!" Strom screamed as she stood and the once noisy diner fell silent. When someone used Mush's real name it meant trouble.  
  
"What doya want, Strom?" he said glaring at the girl.  
  
"So help me God, I'll deck if ya do dat again," the girl said dangerously calm.  
  
"Yeah?" Mush said stepping into her face.  
  
"Mush, jist back down," Race said laying a hand on his friend's shoulder hoping to stop the fight before blows were made. "Membeah, dis is Strom."  
  
"No, Race, pleahse let the boy continue," Strom said staring into Mush's chocolate eyes, her holding a dark angry blue.  
  
Mush clenched his fist and the others back down, all except Storm and Spot.  
  
"I'se dare ya," Strom whispered.  
  
"What makes ya t'ink I'se wouldn't do it?" Mush asked.  
  
"'Cause youse know I'se gonna leave if ya touch me once," Storm said.  
  
"Fine, I'se don't wantcha here anyways," Mush said angrily.  
  
The whole room looked shocked as Mush glared into her eyes defiantly.  
  
"Fine," Storm said and she turned on her heel and did the only thing she could....  
  
She went to pack her stuff and leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later Storm and the guys were at the Lodging House and she was packed ready to go.  
  
"C'mon Storm don't go," Race said as the girl stuffed one last shirt into her bag and tied it up.  
  
"Look Race, I'se know when I'se ain't wanted no more," she said glaring in Mush's direction.  
  
"But Storm," Boots started from his bed.  
  
"Hush, Boots," she said walking over to him. "If I stay I'se might as well t'row me self off da Brooklyn Bridge."  
  
"Where ya gonna go?" the younger boy asked through a yawn.  
  
"I'se gotts no idea," she answered.  
  
"She'll stay wid me an' me boys in Brooklyn," Spot said walking in. "Youse can come an' visit if youse want."  
  
"How 'bout one last song?" Blink said smiling sadly at Storm.  
  
Strom nodded and Race spoke up,  
  
"Ya Membeah, da last one ya song ta us?" Strom nodded. "Sing dat one."  
  
"Okay," Storm said,  
  
"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain, What I hear when you don't say a thing."  
  
She sang as she tucked Snipeshooter in.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me, The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
  
She smiled at Boots as she pulled his covers up.  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud, But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd. Old Mr. Webster could never define, What's being said between your heart and mine.  
  
She gave Race a kiss on the cheek as he lay down.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me, The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
  
She hugged Blink once more and ruffled Skittery's hair.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me, The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all,"  
  
She finished as she turned off the light and followed Spot out the door.  
  
"Bye, my family," she whispered as she began to walk to Brooklyn with Spot by her side, yet she swore she heard a faint goodbye whispered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lodging House lay quiet after Storm's departure except for Mush whispering,  
  
"What have I done?" 


	9. SHADOW, SMOKE, & MIDNIGHT

Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm and Spot made it to the Brooklyn Bridge before Strom broke down.  
  
"Storm, c'mon. It's alwight," Spot said as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.  
  
When Storm finally had herself under control, she gently pulled away and looked at the ground.  
  
"God, twice in one day," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Youse alwight?" Spot asked causing her to look up at him.  
  
"No," she said. Then looking out at the bridge said, "But I'se gonna be."  
  
"Ya know we ain't neva had a goil newsie afore, 'cept Magic," Spot admitted to her as they started walking again.  
  
"Why not?" Storm asked wiping her eyes again.  
  
"Most of da guys aren't 'xactly female friendly," Spot told her. She glanced at him. "Dey like ta take 'vantage of a goil. Make 'er t'ink dey like 'er, get wha dey want, and drop 'er."  
  
"Ya know youse makin' me wanna go ta Brooklyn more an' more," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" Spot asked looking at her, slightly startled.  
  
"Didn't youse notice da sarcasm drippin' from me mouth?" Storm asked staring at Spot but he had stopped walking as they reached the middle of the bridge.  
  
"We'se got company," he muttered to her. "Don't turn around."  
  
But Storm did just that and then called into the darkness, "Shadow, Midnight, Smoke, wha are youse doin' 'ere?"  
  
"Well, if it ain't da traitor, back from, where were ya dis time?" the 16 year old boy dressed in gray said stepping into the small light given off by the streetlamp.  
  
"Somewhere far from youse Smoke," Storm said in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh, I'se don't think she wants ta talk ta us," a girl the same age with bleach blonde hair dressed in black said stepping beside the boy.  
  
"Really, Midnight? What eva gave youse dat idea?" Storm said tartly.  
  
"C'mon Storm, let's play aliddle," the last girl said as she stepped into the light. She was 17 and dressed in pure black with her long black tresses flowing in the late summer breeze.  
  
"Nah, I'se don't think so Shadow," Storm said, fire sparking in her blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Storm?" Shadow asked as she pulled a knife from her pocket. "Don't youse 'member da agreement?"  
  
"Shadow why don't we settle dis later, like when youse don't got half of Brooklyn surrounding ya," Storm said smoothly.  
  
"What ya talkin 'bout goilie," Smoke asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's jist youse and us," Midnight added.  
  
"And us," a strong male voice called from behind Storm and Spot.  
  
Answering cries were heard father behind them. Shadow replaced her knife and looked into Storm's eyes.  
  
"Youse got lucky," she said. "Next time youse'll be in trouble."  
  
Shadow looked to Smoke and Midnight jerking her head slightly in the direction they had come. Smoke and Midnight nodded and led the way back into the night. As Shadow turned a knife embedded itself in the bridge just and inch from her foot.  
  
"I'se forgot ta give youse dat when I'se left," Storm said to the girl.  
  
Bending Shadow retrieved the knife and replied, "Next time youse see it, it'll be in youse chest."  
  
"Remember Shadow, if I'se die, so do youse," Storm said calmly.  
  
Shadow made no replied, instead she followed Smoke and Midnight over into Manhattan.  
  
Spot looked at Storm and they walked the rest of the way across the bridge and into Brooklyn. And somewhere in the distance the thunder rolled and a storm brewed, 


	10. THE BROOKLYN LODGING HOUSE

Chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked into Brooklyn Storm had the feeling the Spot was staring at her as he walked beside her.  
  
"God, jist say it already!!" she suddenly exploded.  
  
Spot, taken by surprise, quickly let his temper rise.  
  
"Don't tawk ta me like dat!" he warned.  
  
"Conlon..,"Storm growled slightly.  
  
But Spot set his jaw and wouldn't speak as he strode forward, leaving her to trail after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Way ta go Anna! Storm thought angrily. Youse jist screwed e'eryt'ing up again. If youse jist keep youse moud shut youse wouldn't have da urge ta run back to the Bridge and jump inta da East Rivah.  
  
Storm just followed behind the irate leader as she continued to berate  
herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great job Derek! Spot thought to himself. Youse jist couldn't keep youse eyes off 'er. Jist had ta piss 'er, didn't ya? Care ta do it again? Youse a stupid jackass.  
  
Spot heaved a sigh and continued walking, not yet willing to suck up his pride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time they arrived at the Brooklyn Lodging house, Storm was deep in thought and Spot was starting to cool down. As they walked into the building, neither saying a word, Spot realized all his newsies were crowded in the lobby staring at the girl.  
  
"Prowler!" Spot called when he realized his second was the only one not in attendance.  
  
To answer his call a tall burly black boy thundered down the stairs saying, "Boss?"  
  
"Good, now dat youse all 'ere, I'se like ya ta meet Storm, from Manhattan," Spot said jerking his head in Storm's direction who scowled. "She'll be stayin' 'ere for awhile." The boys nodded somewhat slowly. "Good. 'Ey Magic, come 'ere."  
  
A girl Storm's age slipped through the boys. She was tanned from the summer sun and calloused from odd jobs she'd done. She had dark purple eyes and dark red hair. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a jewel the color of her eyes in the center.  
  
"Storm dis 'ere's Magic, Magic meet Storm. Youse'll be sellin' togethah," Spot told them. "Magic she'll room wid youse." Magic nodded. "Now everyone ta bed we'se got papes ta sell in da mornin'."  
  
Spot glancing quickly at Storm turned and walked up the stairs to his room as the rest of the boys followed him.  
  
"Youse gotta be purdy tough if Conlon's lettin' ya stay 'ere," Magic said as she gave Storm the once over.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'se guess I'se tough," Storm mumbled gripping her bag tighter to her shoulder.  
  
"So, I'se guess youse wanna set dat down, huh?" Magic asked. Storm nodded, "Follow me."  
  
Storm followed Magic as she lead the way up two flights of stairs and into a room on the left side of the hall. Magic gestured toward an unused bed and Storm set her stuff on it.  
  
"Hey, Magic," she called softly as the other girl got ready for bed. Magic looked over at her. "I'se goin up on da roof, okay?"  
  
Magic nodded and got into bed as Storm slipped through the window and onto the fire escape and climbed up to the roof. When she reached the roof she looked up at the bright stars and the clouds settling on the horizon. She sighed and felt her heart tugged.  
  
"Aaron," she whispered and set her head in her arms and cried.  
  
And somewhere in the night a young boy sitting in a roof cried as well. 


	11. THE CROSS

Chapter 11  
  
"A moment Like This" Kelly Clarkson ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks had passed since Storm had Left the Manhattan Lodging House and in those two weeks she had made a grand total of three, count 'em, three friends. Magic, being the only girl had offered her friendship first. Then Prowler, Spot's tall black second-in-command, had offered her his subtle friendship when he stumbled upon the girl singing on the roof one night. And lastly, came Fisher, a loyal boy known for hating Jack Kelly.  
  
"Fisher!!" Storm screamed one day as the Brooklynites got ready for a long day of selling papes. The seventeen year old stuck his brown-haired head into the girls' room. "Where's me cross?"  
  
"I'se dunno, haven't seen it," Fisher said. Then he continued his morning routine.  
  
"Prowler!!" Storm called. The black boy walked into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"Where's me cross?" Storm asked.  
  
"Uh, Conlon's got it," the black boy answered slowly.  
  
"CONLON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Storm screamed. When she got no answer she ran out of the LH to the docks where Spot usually was. "CONLON!!"  
  
"What doya want?!" he called.  
  
Storm walked over to the edge of the docks and saw Spot swimming in the water, in nothing but his long-john bottoms. Forcing herself to stop looking at his Greek-god-bod, she glared pointedly into his eyes.  
  
"Where's me cross?" she growled.  
  
"Wid me clothes ovah by da crates," he said glaring back.  
  
"Loin ta leave me stuff alone, Conlon," Storm said as she found her silver cross and pulled it over her head.  
  
"Loin ta keep youse stuff in youse own room, Storm," Spot said as he climbed the rope ladder up onto the docks.  
  
"Tryin ta say summtin, Conlon?" Storm asked throwing a towel to Spot.  
  
"Yeah," he said as he caught the towel.  
  
"What?" she asked looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Come ta Medda's tomorrow?" he asked stepping around her to get to his clothes.  
  
"Spot, I'se., no, I'se cain't," she said sighing.  
  
"Storm, youse gotta see 'im sometime," Spot said. "An' tomorrow's me boithday."  
  
"Youse really want me ta go?' she asked.  
  
"Yep," Spot answered smirking  
  
"An' if I'se don't?" she dared to ask smiling teasingly.  
  
"I'se guess I'se'll hafta carry ya," Spot said smirking back at her.  
  
"Youse wouldn't dare," Storm said backing away from him.  
  
"Youse sure?" Spot questioned.  
  
"STORM!!" they heard Magic scream. "WE"SE GOTTA GO!!"  
  
"Comin'!!" Storm yelled.  
  
"Meet me at da pub at five," Spot commanded.  
  
"Promise," Storm replied as she started toward the street.  
  
Storm got to the street to see Magic smiling goofily.  
  
"Magic? What's youse deal?" Storm asked staring suspiciously at her friend.  
  
"'E likes ya," Magic stated jerking her head toward Spot who was talking with Prowler.  
  
"Youse sick?" Storm asked. "Or are ya jist crazy?"  
  
"Nedda," Magic said. "Jist half-Gypsy, I'se know dese kinda things."  
  
"Sure ya do," Storm said as they reached the Brooklyn DO.  
  
"Heya goilie," the old man behind the counter said as Storm walked up to get her papes.  
  
"100 papes," she almost growled at him.  
  
"How 'bout youse come back 'ere and ..." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"How 'bout I'se go back and toin ya inta a goil?" Storm suggested.  
  
The man gulped and paled at the thought as many boys sounded their own horror at such a thing. Storm glared and walked out of the DO.  
  
"Ready?" Magic asked as she came down soon after.  
  
Storm nodded and they walked to their respected spots and began hawking their "improved" headlines. As they morning turned to afternoon, Magic and Storm finished selling their last papes and counted their money.  
  
"Ain't enough ta play tonight," Storm mumbled to herself as they headed to toward the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Den do what youse gotta do," Magic said as they crossed the bridge.  
  
"Central Pahk it is," Storm said as they walked faster. Storm had only four hours to get the extra money she needed and get back to Brooklyn to Spot at the Gaelic Pub.  
  
They reached Central Park sooner than expected and they walked over to where a few boys stood. Two boys held old guitars and the other had tin cans in front of him, his make=shift drums.  
  
"Heya boys," Storm said as she walked over to them.  
  
"Need more pokah money?" the one with the "drums" asked.  
  
Storm nodded and looked to the others. "Same as always?"  
  
"70/30," one boy said nodding.  
  
Storm nodded as Magic set her cap on the ground in front of Storm and then sat down on the ground herself.  
  
"Let's start slow," Storm said.  
  
The boys nodded and started playing a slow tune and Storm started singing.  
  
"What if I told you,  
It was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me?  
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling,  
We've met before.  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now.  
  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming,  
But till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this..  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment...  
Like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
oooohh...like this.." 


	12. Forgive and Forget

Look, I know it's been like forever since I've updated, but I've got algebra and being in 8th grade isn't easy, 'specially when ya got teachers breathin' down your back while you're tryin to write a story in class. So fell free to send some suggestions to make the process go faster. Oh, and thanx for all the reviews. Ya'll are the best!!  
  
Heart ya, Lady Fox  
  
P.S. the faster your e-mails come the sooner I'll update. 


	13. THE PAST ALWAYS COMES BACK TO HAUNT YOU

Chapter 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Storm smiled as she heard the round of cheers as she finished singing. Coins clanged together as people tossed money into the hat at her feet. Smiling, Magic counted the money as it fell in. Nodding, she looked up to Storm.  
  
"Tanks a bundle folks," Storm said as Magic gathered the money, "but one's all I'se kin give ya tanight."  
  
Grumbles were heard as Magic handed the boys their money and leaded back to Brooklyn with Storm.  
  
"Hey mista!" Storm called to a passer-by. The man looked up. "Got da time?"  
  
"Quarter to five," he said as he walked by, his face in a paper, mumbling about a "non existing headlines" and "lying boys."  
  
"Shit," Storm swore softly.  
  
"I'se suggest youse run," Magic said.  
  
"Ya t'ink?" Storm said as she started running as fast as she could to The Griffin.  
  
She passed many boys who were still selling. She passed the docks and the people there. She ran by the bakery and the flower shop. And finally she stopped outside The Griffin. Smiling slightly to herself, Storm opened the door and walked inside. The pub was clouded with smoke and the scent of beer.  
  
"What'll it be Storm?" the bartender asked as Storm walked in.  
  
"Ain't sure yet, but I'se'll let ya know, Sam," she said as she made her way through the almost empty room.  
  
"Youse late," a voice accused from the shadows.  
  
"I'se needed ta git some money," she explained as she sat down at Spot's table.  
  
"Dat explains absolutely nuttin," Spot said.  
  
"It explains eve'yt'ing," Storm growled as she grabbed Spot's drink and took a swig.  
  
"Strom," Spot started.  
  
"Look Conlon, youse ain't got no right ta give me the third degree 'cuz I'se a few minutes later," Storm hissed.  
  
"Nah, it ain't dat," Spot said looking behind her.  
  
Storm followed his eyes and saw a richly dressed man looking around the bar.  
  
"Damnit!" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Who is he?" Spot asked.  
  
"Spot kin ya git me outta 'ere?" Storm asked pleadingly.  
  
Spot nodded and grabbed her hand. The stood and slowly made their way out the back door and into the alleyway.  
  
"Who is he?" Spot asked again as they headed back to the LH.  
  
"Conlon-" she started but Spot's icy glare silenced her.  
  
"Look I'se da leadah 'ere, if I'se find out dat guy's lookin' for ya and youse got one o' me newsies killed, youse'll deal wid da streets," he said slowly. "Now tell me who he is."  
  
"Dat was me bruddah, Deacon," Storm whispered.  
  
"And he's lookin' for youse cuz.?" Spot asked.  
  
"Cuz I'se ran off 'bout a year ago. I'se hated 'im and me faddah, and knowin' daddy-dearest," she spat, "Deacon was sent afta me."  
  
"Youse really pissed 'em off, huh?" Spot asked, amusement filling his eyes.  
  
"Conlon," Storm said as they stopped outside the LH. "If dey find me, dey'll kill me."  
  
"Dey'd risk murdah ovah youse?" he asked suddenly very serious. "What is da name o' hell did ya do?"  
  
"I'se don't wanna tell ya Conlon, at least not yet," Strom said casting her eyes to the clear sky as the sun started to set. "Dere'll be a storm soon," she added in a whisper, "and it won't rain water." 


	14. THE PAIN AND THE URGE TO RUN

Chapter 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night passed in a flurry of blurry dreams and nightmares for Storm, just as it usually did. The pain when she woke up though seemed a hundred times more real. Glancing around the room she shared with Magic, Storm noticed that the room was empty and Magic's bed was made.  
  
"Is I'se still dreamin'?" Storm asked herself in a whisper as she tossed back the covers of her bed and put her feet on the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Storm, youse finally awake," a voice said and Storm looked into Spot's pale eyes.  
  
"Did I'se sleep in?" Storm asked as she walked out of her room and looked down the hall. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Out sellin'," Spot replied.  
  
"Why ain't youse out dere too?" she asked as she started to the washroom.  
  
"Somebody had ta stay and make sure youse woke up," he said following her. "What happened ta youse last night?"  
  
"What are ya tawkin' bout?" Storm asked looking at Spot like he'd grown three heads.  
  
"What is I'se tawkin' 'bout? Storm, Magic woke me up last night saying youse was screamin' in youse sleep. When I'se went in ta youse room, youse was still at it; thrasin' and screamin' enough ta wake da dead," Spot said worriedly. "What da 'ell was goin' on?"  
  
"Spot I'se don't know what youse tawkin' 'bout," Storm said as she finished washing her face. "I'se sleep like I 'se usually do."  
  
"Storm, listen ta me," Spot almost growled. "Summtin is drivin' youse crazy, why won't ya say summtin 'bout it? Why?"  
  
"Conlon what happens in my dream ain't none of youse business," Storm hissed and started out of the washroom.  
  
Growling Spot grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the washroom wall, pinning her there with his body. Grabbing both her wrists with one hand, Spot held her hands above her head.  
  
"Stop tellin' me dat!" Spot yelled. "I'se sick o' youse t'inkin' youse bettah dan da rest o' us. Youse ain't, ya hear me! You ain't! You jist a piece o' trash like da rest o' us!"  
  
Storm nodded whimpering. "Please Spot," she gasped as he tighten his hold on her. "Let go, youse hurtin me."  
  
"Like youse know what pain is," spot spat.  
  
He released and flung her on the floor. She lay there for a moment weeping and trying to stop all at the same time.  
  
"Git out."  
  
It was a whisper at first, said so low she thought she didn't even hear it.  
  
"GIT OUT!!" he suddenly yelled. "Git outta me sight afore I'se kill ya!!"  
  
Storm scrambled to her feet as she dried her eyes. Looking at him she saw the one thing she was most afraid of. She saw her father and her brother. She was Mush and Skittery. She saw Blink and Race. She saw Jack and Collin. And worst of all she saw Spot there too. She saw all the people she had ever trusted come to kill her, hate her, torment her, and torture her. She saw all the hate and pain she had ever caused seeping out of that one person. So she did all she could do, she did what she always did. She ran.  
  
Fast as she could, Storm ran. She got out of the LH just seconds before she saw the others. She noticed them all. Magic, Prowler, Fisher, they were all there. She didn't stop to ask for help. She knew she wouldn't find it there. She just kept running while that horrible voice sounded in her ears.  
  
'That's right Anneliese Rachel Verlies, keep running,' it said. 'Run away from all your problems; let them all be left behind.'  
  
"No I'se won't," Storm screamed out. "Youse cain't make me run any more."  
  
'But running is so much easier to do,' the voice said soothingly.  
  
"But it ends now!" she cried, trying to stop, but her feet kept carrying her away.  
  
'If you don't run they will all break your heart,' the voice said in that same lulling tone.  
  
"I'se don't care anymore," Strom yelled. "I'se need people!"  
  
'People? Why do you need other that will die, that will hurt you, that will hate you?'  
  
"Because," Storm whispered, "I'se need ta be real."  
  
'Real?' the voice said. 'Real!!'  
  
Before Strom knew what was happening she was surrounded by all the people she had ever known and they all began to try and kill her. Knives slit her skin, guns shot holes through her, bats and club bloodied her and just when she thought she might die, it stopped. And Spot came forward.  
  
"Help me," Storm whispered.  
  
"Me? Help you?" Spot scoffed smirking evilly. "I'se jist came ya say bye."  
  
"No," she whispered. "No, no." The beatings continued. "No, no, no. Please, God, stop it! No, no, no, no!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm bolted out of her bed still screaming just as Spot came running in.  
  
"Storm?" he asked as he sat on her bed beside her. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, God, Spot I'se cain't..it was. and then everybody....oh God," Storm cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Spot simply wrapped his arms around her, and holding her to his bare chest rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down.  
  
"Shhh," he said softly. "I'se here now, no one's gonna hoit ya anymore. Shhh."  
  
Keepin his arms around her, Spot climbed into the bed beside Storm and held as she finally drifted off in a contented, dreamless sleep. Smiling as he looked down on her, Spot soon drifted to sleep as well. 


	15. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Chapter 15  
  
"Wild Angels" by Martina McBride  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Storm awoke a second time it was to find herself still in Spot's arms and the sunrise just beginning. Smiling as she basked in the extra warmth the Brooklyn leader provided, Storm closed her eyes for a moment more. After a few minutes passed by, Storm opened her eyelids and pulled gently away from Spot and stood on the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Spot," she whispered as she lightly shook him. His pale eyes shot open and he smiled at her before yawning, stretching, and swinging his feet over the side of the bed to stand up.  
  
"Thanx," Storm whispered as she sat back on her bed.  
  
"Welcome," Spot said, looking her straight in the eye. The silence that followed was a comfortable one and Storm seemed to be pulled toward Spot. Suddenly a groan echoed through the room and Storm turned her head to glare at Magic, who was slowly becoming conscious.  
  
"Youse bettah go," Storm said. Nodding, Spot walked out the door, but not before sending his own glare at Magic.  
  
Staring at the doorway, Storm sighed realizing just how much she owed that guy. 'And the reasons jist keep on comin',' she thought smiling sadly.  
  
"Storm youse al'ight?" Magic asked looking at Storm curiously.  
  
Storm shook her head to clear her mind before nodding a simple yes to Magic.  
  
"Youse sure?" Magic asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I'se fine," Storm answered as she gathered her clothes to change. She washed up and changed and headed outside when a voiced stopped her.  
  
"Hey Storm! Hold up!" Fisher shouted as Storm headed out onto the street.  
  
Stopping, Storm looked behind her and shouted back, "What for, Fisher?"  
  
Catching up to her the boy simply asked, "Where ya goin'?"  
  
"Ta sell, where else?' Storm asked cockily.  
  
"Youse don't gotta," Fisher said. Storm raised a brow. "Taday's Conlon's boithday, he don't make no one sell."  
  
"All cuz he was boin taday?" Storm asked. "Seems kinda full o' himself."  
  
"Hey, it gives us a day ta relax before da big party in Manhattan," Fisher replied running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"Well den I'se bettah git 'im a present," Storm said and started on her way to a small shop that carried a few books and other such small gifts.  
  
"I'se comin' too," Fisher said as he took up stride beside the brunette.  
  
"Suit yaself," Storm said.  
  
They reached the store a few minutes later. Mr. Browne, the old man who owned the shop, smiled as Storm walked in.  
  
"Back again, miss?" Mr. Browne asked.  
  
"Yessir, I'se lookin' for a gift for a friend o' mine," Storm said smiling at the old man.  
  
"How old is this friend?" Mr. Browne asked.  
  
"He's seventeen taday," Storm said.  
  
"I think I have just the thing," he said. He walked out from behind the counter and searched amongst the shelves until he found what he was looking for. "I think this should do the trick."  
  
He handed to Storm a small leather bond book. Opening it she saw the title and author. Smiling to herself she nodded at Mr. Browne.  
  
"How much?' she asked.  
  
"For you, five dollars," Mr. Browne said.  
  
Sighing, Storm handed the shopkeeper the money she had. Mr. Browne counted the money and nodded as he put it away.  
  
"Thanx, Mistah Browne," Storm said as she started to leave.  
  
"Hold on there missy," Mr. Browne said. Storm stopped and a bag of marbles was tossed to her. "Tell Mr. Conlon I said happy birthday."  
  
Nodding and smiling, Storm and Fisher left the small shop and headed back to the LH.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The day passed quickly and soon the time to head into Manhattan had approached. Magic and Storm were in their room finishing getting 'dolled up', as Spot so bluntly said.  
  
"Magic, youse sure I'se should were dis dress?" Storm asked looking at the deep blue dress Magic had let her borrow.  
  
"O' coise," Magic said brushing down her own dark violet gown.  
  
The dresses were simple, so simple in fact that had the color not been there anyone would have mistaken them for factory dresses. Yet, it seemed that the girls made the dresses shine brighter and seem more beautiful than they were made to be. It was so dressed that the girls went down stairs to meet their escorts.  
  
"Since when did it take da goils so long ta git ready," Fisher complained as he and Spot waited for the only two girls in the LH.  
  
"Shuddup, Fisher," Spot said, and he would have said more had he not chose that time to look behind him and see Magic and Storm coming down the stairs.  
  
"Wow," seemed to be Fisher's only comment on the girls as the stood before the boys.  
  
Spot could definitely agree with his friend. But instead of making a comment, he just offered his arm to Storm, who happily took, and together the four headed toward Manhattan.  
  
"Youse clean up good, Conlon," Storm said as they reached the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
Spot wore a clean three piece suit that he had borrowed from a friend. If someone saw him, they would have thought he wasn't a newsie, but the son of some middle class citizen. He carried himself with the same pride and power that had made him infamous.  
  
"So do youse, Storm," he replies smiling at her. "I'se like youse hair down like dat," ha added.  
  
Smiling and brushing her long dark waves back off her shoulder, Storm silently thanked Magic for insisting she leave her hair down this one night.  
  
"So, how does it fell ta be seventeen?" Magic asked Spot.  
  
"Like any ouddah day, I'se guess," Spot said rubbing his neck. "It ain't like I'se comin' inta a lot o' money or summtin."  
  
"Ya sure, Conlon?" Fisher asked. "Us newsies sure could use some."  
  
"Fisher!" Magic said, gently slapping his shoulder.  
  
"It's al'ight Magic," Spot said. "Nuttin could ruin taday for me."  
  
Sooner than expected the small group arrived at Irving Hall. Storm was well aware that she was entering the one place she couldn't get away from Mush. Yet somewhere inside of her, she knew she'd have to do this sooner or later, so why not now? Sensing her discomfort, Spot looked over at the girl.  
  
"Youse okay?" he whispered gently to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'se fine," Storm answered, a little too quickly. "Why wouldn't I'se be?"  
  
"Cuz youse know who's in dere," Spot said tilting his head toward the doors.  
  
"I'se kin do dis," Storm replied, "I'se swear I'se kin do dis."  
  
Nodding, Spot led her into the vaudeville theater, silently hoping it would be a long time before anyone noticed she was here. However the fate didn't seem to favor the birthday boy.  
  
"Storm!! Ova 'ere!!"  
  
It seemed dolled up or not, Kid Blink could identify the once Manhattan newsie. Smiling at his old friend, Blink waved her over to him.  
  
Forcing a smile, Storm a walked over to Blink with Spot beside her. "Heya Blink," Storm said. "Race, Jack."  
  
"Fellas," Spot acknowledged.  
  
Blink started to talk when Boots and Snipeshooter ran up and hugged Storm.  
  
"Storm!" Snipeshooter said. "Boy have we'se missed ya."  
  
"Yeah, youse should hear da fellas talk 'bout how much dey missed," Boots added. "We'se was wonderin' when youse was comin' back."  
  
"Well da only reason I'se back is cuz I'se missed youse two some much," Storm said smiling.  
  
Snipeshooter looked from Spot to Storm and elbowed Boots. The small black boy noticed the situation and nodded to the white boy.  
  
"Well, we'se bettah git back ta Les," Snipeshooter said. "We'se tol' 'im we'se only gonna be gone for a minute."  
  
"How long youse stayin' Storm?" Boots asked before they turned to leave.  
  
"I'se dunno," Storm said. "Long enough I'se guess."  
  
Nodding, the two boys headed back into the crowd and disappeared.  
  
"So, Storm," Blink started. "How are ya?"  
  
"No bad," Storm said. "Me and Magic sell togethah, and we'se stay outta trouble."  
  
"Magic?" Blink said. "As in da Magic from da Points?"  
  
"Yeah, dat's 'er," Spot answered. "When Duke kicked 'er out she needed a place ta stay, so she came ta Brooklyn. She promised to work for 'er keep, so I'se let 'er stay."  
  
"Youse talkin' 'bout me?" Magic asked as she joined the group with Fisher.  
  
"Heya Magic," Blink said smiling.  
  
Magic looked at Blink and squealed before throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Blink!" she cried. "I'se ain't see ya in years."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'se been busy 'ere," Blink said as Magic released him.  
  
"Hey, Storm," Magic said changing the subject. The other girl looked at her friend. "Why don't ya sing for us?"  
  
"Nah," Storm said shaking her head.  
  
"Storm," Spot whispered in her ear. "Sing for me?"  
  
"As the great Spot Conlon wishes," Storm sighed.  
  
She started back stage when she saw Medda Larkson, the owner of the theatre.  
  
"Medda," Storm said drawing the woman's attention to her. "Could I'se sing on stage for aliddle?"  
  
"Why of course, my dear," Medda replied.  
  
Smiling, Storm whispered something in the woman's ear, who then hurried off to tell the musicians. A few minutes later the lights dimmed and everyone took a seat. The announcer called out a brief introduction and the curtains opened.  
  
|"Between the perfect world and the bottom line | |Keeping love alive in these troubled times | |Well, It's a miracle in itself | |And we know too well what that's about | |Still we made it through, only God knows how | |We must've had a little help | |(Must've been) | | | |Wild Angels, Wild Angels | |Watching over you and me, yeah | |Wild Angels, Wild Angels | |Baby what else could it be | | | |Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough | |Keeping up with crazy fools like us | |'Cause it's so easy to fall apart | |We still break each other's heart sometimes | |Spend some nights on the jagged side | |Somehow we wake up in each other's arms | | | |(Oh Must've been) | |Wild Angels, Wild Angels | |Watching over you & me, yeah | |Wild Angels, Wild, Wild Angels | |Baby what else could it be | | | |There are some nights | |I watch you while you dream | |I swear I hear the sound of beating wings, yeah | |(Oh It Must've been) | | | |Wild Angels, Wild Angels | |Watching over you & me, yeah | |Wild Angels, Wild, Wild Angels | |Baby what else could it be | | | |Wild Angels....Wild Angels" | 


	16. DEAR GOD DON'T MAKE ME TELL HIM

Chapter 16  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The applause that followed Storm's song made her smile and laugh. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy doing what she loved to do. Smiling, Storm silently asked the crowd of newsies to be quiet.  
  
"We'se all 'ere taday ta celebrate Spot Conlon's seventeenth boithday!" Storm called into crowd. "So on behalf o' da Brooklyn newsies and all the other New Yawk newsies, I'se like ta say: Happy Boithday, Spot!!"  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers as Spot stood and bowed to the newsies.  
  
"Sing anudda Storm!!" Fisher called.  
  
Storm smiled and nodded as a nice tune played.  
  
"Every time I turn around  
  
I run into your pride  
  
Sometimes I'm not so sure if I wanna  
  
Know that guy, know that guy  
  
'Cause you got a rock hard head  
  
Stubborn as a mule  
  
Oh, yeah, and by the way, I still love you  
  
Go on and be that way  
  
Slam that door  
  
Make a scene  
  
Yell some more  
  
Come on let's have it out  
  
Have your say  
  
'Cause with a love this strong  
  
Baby it's okay  
  
For you to be that way  
  
Sometimes what you don't say  
  
Can make the deepest cut  
  
And I get my feelings hurt  
  
And I just go nuts, well a little nuts  
  
So try to ignore that girl She's just blowin' off steam  
  
Oh and I don't know about her  
  
But I hope you say to me  
  
Go on and be that way  
  
Slam that door  
  
Make a scene  
  
Yell some more  
  
Come on let's have it out  
  
Have your say  
  
'Cause with a love this strong  
  
Baby it's okay  
  
For you to be that way  
  
Baby let's get emotional  
  
What do you say we let it all go  
  
Let it go  
Go on and be that way  
  
Slam that door  
  
Make a scene  
  
Yell some more  
  
Come on let's have it out  
  
Have your say  
  
'Cause with a love this strong  
  
Baby it's okay  
  
For you to be that way  
  
Be that way, oh yeah?  
  
Storm smiled as the song ended. She searched the audience, not quite knowing what she was looking for, until she noticed he wasn't there. The smile that had been on her face suddenly didn't make it to her eyes anymore. The music started again and Storm simply let it sweep her away. The tune was somewhat sobering for everyone in the room.  
"Dear God, I Hope you got the letter and  
I pray that you can make it better down here.  
I don't need a big reduction in the price of beer.  
But all the people that you made in your image,  
See them starving on their feet  
'Cause they don't get enough to eat  
From God.  
I can't believe in you.  
  
Dear God,  
Sorry to disturb you but,  
I feel that I should be heard loud and clear.  
We all need a big reduction in amounts of tears  
But all the people that you made in your image,  
See them fighting in the street  
'Cause they can't make opinions meet  
About God.  
Can't believe in you.  
  
Did you make disease?  
And the diamond blue?  
Did you make mankind?  
After we made you?  
And the Devil too...  
  
Dear God, Don't know if you've noticed but  
Your name is on a lot of quotes in this Book.  
Us crazy humans wrote it; you should take a look.  
And all the people that you made in your image  
Still believin' that junk is true.  
Well, I know it ain't and so do you,  
Dear God.  
  
I can't believe in...  
I don't believe in...  
I won't believe in Heaven and Hell,  
No saints, no sinners, no Devil as well,  
No pearly gates, no thorny crown.  
You're always lettin' us humans down.  
The wars you bring, the babes you drown,  
Those lost at sea and never found.  
And it's the same the whole world 'round,  
The hurt I see helps to compound  
The Father, Son and Holy Ghost  
Is just somebody's unholy hoax.  
And if you're up there, you perceive  
That my heart's here upon my sleeve.  
If there's one thing I don't believe in...  
It's you,  
Dear God."  
  
Storm sighed softly as the song ended and walked from the stage. For some reason she suddenly felt like leaving and going home. She felt like thinking, and she had no idea why.  
  
"Youse okay?" a soft voice asked Storm as she headed to the back door.  
  
"Conlon? Don't ya know it ain't polite to leave youse party?" Storm asked smiling painfully.  
  
"Youse look sick," Spot said ignoring her question. "I'se gonna take ya home."  
  
"I'se a big goil, Conlon," Storm snapped suddenly irritated at his kindness. "I'se gonna take me self home."  
  
"Storm!" Spot called as she started to walk away. She stopped and stood on shaky legs. "Tell me wha happened."  
  
"Conlon, please," she begged. "Don't make me say anyt'ing."  
  
"Tell me Storm," she whispered walking to her. He gently made her turn and face him. "Please. I'se need ta no why youse scream at night and why youse so cold towards everybody. What eva's wrong, I'se kin help ya, but youse gotta tell me foist."  
  
Storm turned her eyes to Spot's and searched them, almost as though she was looking into his soul. She simply started at him, tears starting to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Storm, don't cry," Spot said softly, cupping her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her face like he had the day she and Mush had fought.  
  
"It hoits," she whispered. "I kin still feel my legs on fire as I'se ran."  
  
"Storm, tell me," Spot softly commanded.  
  
"Spot, please," Storm murmured.  
  
Spot simply lowered his face to hers. His forehead touched hers and he held her, all the while staring into her eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face and she sighed, for a moment forgetting the way she way reliving her worst memories. He brought his lips down to her, and Storm let her eyes slide close, waiting to feel his soft lips of hers. 


	17. THE TRUTH OF STORM

Chapter 17  
  
_The songs from the last chapter were "Be that way" by Martina McBride and "Dear God" by Sarah McLachlan._

"Storm!!" a voice called.  
  
Storm turned her head from Spot, just as he almost reached his destination, and looked for whoever had called her name. She saw Magic waving for her to go back to the table.  
  
"Magic's callin' me ovah," Storm whispered turning her back to Spot.  
  
"Doya wanna go back ta da LH?" he asked softly. Storm simply nodded her head. "C'mon."  
  
Spot reached down and grabbed her hand and sent a look back to Magic as he nodded toward the door. Magic smiled faintly and returned her attention to Fisher.  
  
"Magic knows," he stated as they walked out the door and into the cool air.  
  
"I'se guess youse really wanna know wha's been happenin', huh?" Storm asked as they started back to Brooklyn.  
  
"It'd be nice," he said.  
  
"It's a long story," Storm warned.  
  
"We'se gotts time," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, it all started afta Collin died," Storm started her voice suddenly painful. "It all started about then. I was only fourteen."  
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
_"C'mon Mush, we'se gonna be late ta git our papes," a small girl of fourteen whined.  
  
"I'se comin', Storm, hold on," a boy around the girl's age said as he tied his shoes. "I'se promise da papes won't run away."  
  
"Ahh, shuddup," Storm said as she put her hair up securely in her cap.  
  
"Guys, ya comin' or not?" a blonde boy asked as he adjusted his eye patch.  
  
"Yeah," another boy chimed in, a cigar hanging, unlit, from his mouth.  
  
"Shuddup Blink," the girl snapped at the blonde. The other boy laughed. "Youse too, Race."  
  
Mush just shook his head at his friends' antics and started down the stairs of the LH. Storm, Blink, Race, and Mush made it to the DO almost as the last newsie was getting his papers. They got their papes and, making plans to meet for lunch, parted ways to sell.  
  
Storm had always been the only girl at the LH, well the only one that was allowed. She had always been a good fighter and a great friend, but when her brother had died, the boys had watched her start to die, too. So finally, they forced her out of the LH and made her sell with them again. That had been almost four years ago, and now Storm was almost her old self again. Almost.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((() )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
It was that day, a warm May day, that George Verlies came back to New York City looking for his daughter, Anneliese.  
  
He had left his wife when he found money out west. There had gotten married to a widow, taking her money and soon after, her very life. You see, George had very strong belief that everyone was out to get him, with the exception of his stepson, Deacon.  
  
"Have you found her?" the graying man asked to the shadows.  
  
"Not yet," a young, strong voice answered. "But I will."  
  
"Will you?" George asked Deacon as the youth stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Yes, father," Deacon said. "You know I will."  
  
"I will know when you bring her to me," George snapped.  
  
"Father--," Deacon started.  
  
"Leave me!" George yelled. Nodding, the boy shrank away and left.  
  
'I'll find you Anneliese,' George thought. 'If I have to die trying.'  
  
"Guys," Jack Kelly said as he walked into Tibby's.  
  
"What's happenin'?" Race asked as Storm glared at the boy.  
  
"Dere's a new hot-shot in town," Jack said. "He's out lookin' for dis goil named Anneliese. 'E wants 'er dead or alive. And da guy who brings 'er ta 'im gets 100 bucks."  
  
"I'se gotta go," Storm said suddenly.  
  
"Storm?" Mush asked as she stood.  
  
"I'se jist--, I'se gotta sell or I'se ain't gonna be able to stay at da LH," Storm said, a fake smile coming to her face.  
  
"Okay," Mush said concern still evident on his face.  
  
"I'se gonna be okay, Mush," Storm said as she dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Promise."  
  
"We'se gonna see ya at Medda's?" Race asked.  
  
"Coise," Storm said as she strolled out of the diner.  
  
But no one noticed that Storm didn't head out to get more papes, she was heading to the LH.  
  
"Storm?" Kloppman asked when he saw the girl.  
  
"Heya Kloppman," Storm said as she climbed the stair to the bunkroom.  
  
"What are ya doin' back so eoily?" the old man asked.  
  
"I'se gotta go," Storm said as she gathered her stuff together.  
  
"Why? What about da boys?"  
  
"I'se cain't stay. Dey'll be safah widout me," Storm said strongly as s tear slid down her face.  
  
"Wha' do I tell da boys?" Kloppman asked.  
  
"Tell 'em," Storm paused. "Tell 'em I'se love 'em, and dat I'se gonna come back. Tell 'em not ta worry, tell 'em ta 'membah me."  
  
"I'll do dat, Storm," Kloppman said as the girl started to leave.  
  
"And Kloppman," Storm said as she reached the door. "If anyone comes 'ere lookin' fer me, you ain't neva hoid o' me, al'ight?"  
  
Kloppman nodded and watched a she left. A few seconds later, the girl came running back and hugged the man.  
  
"T'anks fer e'eryt'ing," she whispered and then she left.  
  
She was walking. To where, she didn't know. Not until a hand eased over her mouth.  
  
"Scream and you die," a malicous voice whispered. Storm nodded.  
  
Another man appeared and motioned for Storm and her captor to follow.  
  
"Where are you'se takin' me," Storm asked bravely.  
  
"To you father," the other man said.  
  
"Deacon," it was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Anneliese," he countered.  
  
After twenty minutes of walking and five mintues of climbing the stairs of some well-to-do house, Storm was standing before her father.  
  
"Hello my dear," the man said as he dismissed Deacon and the captor.  
  
"I'se not youse deah," Storm hissed.  
  
"My, my, what a temper," George said.  
  
"Fuck ya, youse damn bastard!!" Storm yelled.  
  
"Now, now, no need for all of that," George said, a smile on his face.  
  
"What doya want from me?" Storm asked.  
  
"All the money your mother let to you," George said.  
  
"Are youse insane? I'se ain't got no money, I'se live off pape money fer a reason," Storm said.  
  
"Oh, you have money," George said. "And lots of it, you just can't touch it until you turn eighteen."  
  
"If I cain't get ta it, how doya youse gonna get it?" Storm asked.  
  
"I will marry you to deacon when you are old enough," George said smiling.  
  
"I'se would soonah die," Storm spat.  
  
"That can be arranged," George hissed. "Deacon!"  
  
The young man came in quickly.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked.  
  
"Take her to the guest room and lock her there. We leave in the morning," George said.  
  
"Don't touch me ya bastard!!" Storm screamed as Deacon picked her up. He carried her, screaming, all the way down the hall.  
  
The next day, the newsies searched the city looking for their friend. But they never found her. Not even a trace. _


	18. A BIT OF MUSH

_Chapter 18…………… Finally………………Sorry about the wait, writer's block for months................................................................_

**"I'se tried to be da poifect liddle angel dey wanted me ta be," Storm said when she finished her tale.**

**"You'se paid for a lot o' things ya didn't do," Spot said as they crossed the Bridge.**

**"Nah," she stopped and looked him square in the eye. "I'se paid for being borne."**

**"Storm, it ain't youse fault dat dey did dat ta ya," Spot said softly.**

**"Den who's fault is it? Huh? I'se got hit fer bein' wrong! I'se always wrong! Dat's all dey'd say ta me!" she said angrily. "Ain't no one eva tol' me dat I'se right, cuz I ain't."**

**"Storm," Spot said still calm and gentle.**

**"Ya know, it'd be bettah if youse was mad at me," she whispered harshly. "I'se bringin' all sorts o' hell down on New York and da newsies."**

**"We'se gonna handle dat when it comes," he replied as they stood in front of the LH. "Fer now, let's jist turn in."**

**"Al'ight," Storm said quietly and defeatedly. She turned and looked at Spot and a small smile crossed her lips. "I owe ya, Conlon."**

**"Yeah," he replied smiling too.**

**As Storm headed into the LH she stopped and turned. Reaching in her pocket she drew out a small package and a leather bag.**

**"Happy Boithday," she said as she tossed the items to Spot. Giving him one last smile, Storm walked into the LH and up the stairs to her room.**

**##################################LH Manhattan##########################**

**"She came by tanight," Race whispered as he got ready for bed.**

**"Did she even notice dat I'se wasn't dere?" Mush asked quietly.**

**"Yeah, she did," Blink said. "She left not long afta she got dere."**

**"Wid who?" Mush asked. No one answered him. "I'se ain't stupid! I know she left wid sumbody! Who was it!!?"**

**"Not dat it mattas ta youse," Skittery said hotly, "but she left wid Conlon."**

**"Conlon? Why?" Mush asked. "She neva liked the cocky type."**

**"Maybe, 'cause youse pushed her away," Blink growled, throwing his hat down on his bed. "Youse really toined things against yaself."**

**"So, she's in Brooklyn?" Mush asked quietly. "Alone with Conlon?"**

**"Why do youse care so much?" Jack spat suddenly. Everyone jumped back from the angry cowboy. "Youse da one dat tol' 'er ta leave! Youse da jackass dat forced 'er outta Manhattan!! It's youse own fault!!"**

**"Jack," Race whispered. "Calm down, Cowboy."**

**"Da hell I'se gonna calm down!!" Jack yelled. He went to his bunk and grabbed his discarded hat. "I'se goin' ta Brooklyn ta see 'er."**

**He started out if the room and then stopped. Turning swiftly to Mush, he added,**

**"And by da way, Conlon's replaced ya in 'er eyes."**

**Then the cowboy was gone, and Mush was left with his mouth hanging wide open.**

**####################Brooklyn LH#################################**

**Storm had woken up to the sound of someone banging on the LH door. Remembering her dream from the night before, panic quickly over took her. Looking out the window that occupied one side of the room she and Magic shared, Storm realized that it was still night and that Magic wasn't in bed.**

**"What da hell's goin' on?" she whispered as she climbed out of bed.**

**Walking across the hall, she banged on Spot's door. After knocking and kicking for about three minutes, Storm gave up and started shouting through the door.**

**"Conlon," she hollered.**

**"Wha?" a sleepy voice called through the door.**

**"Dere's someone at da door," she said.**

**"So answa it," he called back.**

**"Conlon," she whined.**

**The door swung open to show a shirtless Brooklynite leader grumbling to himself as Storm stood in his doorway.**

**"Ya happy now?" he asked angrily. "I'se awake."**

**"Stop whinin' Conlon, an' go answa da door," Storm said as she turned back to her room.**

**"Why do I'se gotta do every ting 'round 'ere?" Spot asked himself as he started down the stairs.**

**"'Cause youse da leadah, dat's why," Storm called down to him as she shut her door.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Spot muttered as he reached the door. He undid the four locks on the heavy wooden door and swung it wide open. "Kelly?"**

**"Heya Spot," Jack said smiling a fake and exhausted smile.**

**"C'mon in," Spot said as he stepped back. Jack walked in and listened as Spot shut and locked the door behind him.**

**"You'se newsies gonna have one helluva time tryin' ta get in dat door," Jack said nodding towards the locks.**

**"Nah, dey all climb up da fire 'scape ta get in," Spot said. "Now ya wanna tell me what youse doin' in Brooklyn at..." Spot stopped to look at the grandfather clock in the lobby of the LH… "One in da morin'?"**

**"I'se wanted ta see Storm," Jack said. "She awake?"**

**"Yeah," Spot said shaking his head slightly, a confused look coming into his eyes. "Why didja walk all da 'ere ta see 'er when we'se was in Manhattan two hours ago?"**

**"Conlon-" Jack started but a creak on the stairs silenced him.**

**"Jack?" Storm asked as she came down the steps dressed in only an oversized, knee length, white button up shirt.**

**"Storm, put some clothes on," Spot said glaring at the girl as she stopped in front of the two boys.**

**Completely ignoring Spot, Storm stared at Jack, questions written in her eyes.**

**"What did 'e say?" she asked.**

**"Anna, I'se don't t'ink 'e needs ta 'ear dis," Jack whispered jerking his head in Spot's direction.**

**"Alright," Storm said. Reaching forward, she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up the stairs with her.**

**"Storm!" Spot called as they reached the second landing where his bedroom and Storm and Magic's room was located.**

**"What Conlon?" Storm said whirling around on him.**

**"Where doya t'ink youse takin' him?" Conlon asked his cool, leader demeanor firmly in place.**

**"Jack wait in dere," Storm said softly, pointing to her room. Jack k nodded and opened the door and walked in. Giving Storm a half smile, he then shut the door behind him.**

**"Storm-" Spot started.**

**"No, Conlon," she said. "Dere's something dat I'se haven't tol' ya, yet. Jack knows. He knows e'eryt'ing. I'se been writin' ta 'im since I'se left."**

**"Why didn't ya tell me? Why didja let me t'ink-"**

**"T'ink what, Spot?" Storm asked gently, taking a step closer to the boy.**

**"Dat I'se was important ta ya?" he finished almost inaudibly.**

**"Spot," Storm whispered smiling. She reached up and brushed the sandy hair away that had fallen in his eyes. "Youse are important ta me. Youse me savior, me leadah."**

**"Dat's all I'se is?" he asked closing the space between them. "Jist youse leadah?"**

**"Spot-" Storm but stopped when he wrapped and arm around her waist. He leaned down slowly, praying that this time no would interrupt them.**

**"Yeah?" he asked as he hovered over her lips.**

**"Kiss me damnit," she said and jerked his head down, forcing his lips on hers.**

_How's that? Good?_

_Good suggestions welcome. ANd i will start working on the next chapter tomorrow. Promise._

_luv ya_

_Ldy Fox_


	19. A KISS ON THE DOCK

Chapter 19

Sorry about the wait. This is my first kiss scene, so be gentle with the flaming, kay? Awesome reviews, ya'll. Thanks. 

"So I'se said 'What da hell do y t'ink youse doin'?" Storm said as she talked to the group of young newsies as they sat outside the Brooklyn LH, "and 'e said 'I'se t'ink I'se is doing' wha' I'se please'. Den I'se said 'Youse mustn't t'ink much den!'"

Smiling as the boys started roaring with laughter; Storm shifted her eyes to Spot, who sat on his perch smoking.

"Tell us anudda," the boys said smiling at the girl. Storm just shook her head and motioned for them to get on with their day.

They groaned but left anyway. Storm chuckled lightly and walked over to Spot's perch and leaned against the wooden pole.

"Dey startin' ta like youse more," she heard him comment casually.

"Da whole worl' likes me," Storm said smiling to herself.

Spot asked and Storm saw a hand reach down. She grabbed the hand and helped left herself onto the wooden platform.

"Youse al'ight Conlon?" Storm asked glancing gat his face.

Spot nodded but refused to meet her eyes.

"Conlon?" Storm asked and he finally looked over at her. She smiled slightly before pressing her lips to his.

For a moment Spot sat still, trying to understand her sudden action, but he soon pressed back, reaching around her waist to keep her next to him. He gently pried her lips open and swooped in to taste her, smirking slightly when he tasted the limited but sweet candy the newsies bought once in a while.

Storm's slight moan brought Spot's attention to the matter at hand, and he gently pulled away.

"Spot?" Storm asked softly concern in her eyes.

"'E's sendin' Mush ova," Spot whispered as he pulled away and looked back out toward the water.

"Mush? Why?" Storm asked not quite understanding what Mush had to do with her and Spot.

"Mush wants ta apologize and dey want ya ta go back," he said. "Come mornin' youse ain't part o' Brooklyn no more."

"But-" she started.

"Hold on," Spot cut her off. "You'se step bruddah and faddah are still lookin' for ya, so I tol' 'em dat youse was stayin' Brooklyn til I'se knew you'se was safe."

"So explain ta me why youse won't look at me," Storm said.

"Cuz I'se wants ya too bad," he said turning to look her in the eyes, his ice blue orbs swirling. "I'se cain't keep my mind off ya, and soon it's gonna be my hands."

"Am I'se 'posed ta object ta dat?' Storm said smirking as she ran a hand through her brunette hair.

"Storm…" Spot said softly, trailing off when he saw that playful twinkle in her eyes. "Youse gonna kill me."

"Youse? Mister Spot-Eve'y-Woman-Wants-Me-Conlon?" she asked feigning aghast.

"Storm, youse knows I'se ain't messed with no odda goils," Stop said in a most untypical panicky voice.

Storm laughed lightly and just shook her head before climbing down back onto the dock.

"I'se know Conlon," she said. "Now let's git inside"

Smiling slightly, Spot climbed down and wrapped an arm around Storm's waist.

They where both so caught up in each other, that they didn't see the young man watching them from the building across the street. Smiling to himself he ran across the roof and down the fire escape.

"Verlies will be happy wid dis," Smoke said as he headed back Queens. "Yeah, Verlies will like dis information alot."


End file.
